


Oral Fixation

by pukefiend



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vin gets too into sucking on his fingers and ends up vomiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

Lust can do funny things to people, Vinny thought. Here he was, just trying to get off like a normal fucking guy, and now he had two spitty fingers in his mouth. 

He had laid down on his bed several minutes ago. Now, his hard cock was hot in his hand as he stroked it quickly. With his eyes closed, the imagery in his head was all he had needed to get hard. 

He had placed two of his fingers into his spitty mouth a moment ago, and he had suddenly taken to sucking on them to stifle the noises he was making. It wasn't like anyone would hear him, but there was just something hot about forcing himself to shut up. Something about having something to suck on. An oral fixation? Vinny thought he had heard it called an oral fixation. He wasn't sure exactly what was meant by that, but in the heat of the moment, he realized he didn't really care. 

He moved his fingers from gently exploring the wet darkness of his mouth to the back ridge where his throat began. He had no idea what he was doing, nor why, but his hand on his cock was moving quicker. 

His index finger touched something rigid and wet, and his throat contracted violently as he gagged. Vinny faltered for a second as he felt his fingers growing spittier and grosser. But he felt so good. He didn't wait long before resuming stroking himself. 

He pressed against the entrance of his throat again, gagging but not pulling his fingers out. Gently, he began to push into his throat a little, the muscles contracting in his gut and neck with each twitch of his fingers. 

He was getting closer to cumming, beginning to feel the tightness in his stomach and the soft waves of pleasure. At this point, fuck it. 

Vinny fingered at his throat roughly, gagging, choking, and heaving as he rubbed himself quickly. Had he been able to, he would certainly have been moaning loudly. 

All of a sudden, two things happened. 

One, he came. Hard, and it felt good. 

Two, he gagged hard and felt hot bile surge out of his mouth and onto his chest. 

He could barely think. His body was weak from his orgasm and from throwing up all over himself. The viscous yellow bile on his chest was mixing with the thin ropes of white cum on his stomach, and the smell made him feel sick. 

"Shit what the fuck was I thinking?"

There was a long minute where he just laid there, collecting himself. He sighed heavily, not sure if he was content, or upset, or just overwhelmed. Vin rubbed his eyes tiredly before setting himself to thinking of the best way to clean up his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
